


I want you to be safe and sound at night in this world

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Harry is the "out" kid in school, Homophobia, I don't think there's anything else to tag really, I'm so bad at this lol, M/M, Popular Louis, Queer as Folk References, Quiet Harry, Safe sex every time y'all, Slurs are used once but I censored most of it, Undeveloped characters, louis is the new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Based on the "Queer As Folk" U.S. scene from the pilot episode where Justin is bullied for being gay when he arrives at school and Brian immediately jumps to his defense (basically, my favorite scene in the entire series).Harry is the resident "gay kid" in school and Louis has something to say to the bullies when they give Harry a hard time.





	I want you to be safe and sound at night in this world

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, this fic (at least that one part where Louis defends him) is entirely based on the "Queer As Folk" pilot episode scene. I own none of it and I kind of just rolled with it from there. Apologies for how under-developed it is - I don't have time to flush out a full story, but I've had the prompt burning a hole in my mind for the last week.

Harry never bothered anyone. That was one of the reasons so many girls in his class enjoyed his company. As the identifiable “gay kid” amongst his peers, most of the girls went to him when they wanted advice or just a listening ear that they knew was not attached to a bloke who was trying to sleep with them. It fit a stereotype that set queer rights back about four decades, but he was fine with it. He was close with a few guys, but he largely preferred being friends with girls. Their conversations were meaningful and he managed to avoid the drama.

He never bothers anyone. The guys in his class feel differently, though. Since he is friends with girls, most either feel jealous when their girlfriends spend time with him or threatened when they think that he is genuinely flirting with them.

Take right now, for instance.

“Hey Jules.”

Harry looked up from his conversation with his best girl friend Jules. They knew each other practically since they were in nappies and were virtually inseparable.

“Hey Mike,” Jules replied, looking between him and Mike warily. It was no secret that Mike didn’t like their friendship. He’s said as much, along with other charming words that, if Harry was honest, he wished Jules would fight him for directing at him.

“You coming to watch practice after fifth period?”

Harry swallowed and glanced at Jules, who replied without missing a beat:

“Actually, H and I are preparing for our chem exam on Friday. I can come by yours later.”

It wasn’t a question. Mike’s gaze darkened and fell on him. Not a good sign.

Just then, the new boy walked into the dining hall. Like Harry and Jules, he was a sophomore. Harry had only spoken to him once when the boy - Louis, was his name - asked him the time. After trying not to stumble over his own words, he told him both the time and the date, and watched in horror as Louis thanked him, all while his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Well, that was enough to make Harry take a vow of silence around Louis, if only to avoid looking like an utter fool. Besides, Louis was clearly popular and even though he was loud with his friends, he tended to be reserved otherwise like Harry. The idea of trying to make small-talk was beyond intimidating.

Louis looked over at that moment and caught his gaze. He tried to return Louis’ smile, but stress from the current situation must have shown because Louis looked concerned.

“Well? I’m talking to you, Styles.”

“Sorry, what?” Harry asked, disorientedly.

“Arrange a different time to study with my girlfriend.”

“Your  _ girlfriend _ ,” Harry said, sounding braver than he felt, “has a name and is capable of making her own schedule. Perhaps she is just cleverer than you and knows she should prioritize her coursework.”

There were low whistles from around them and hisses of excitement. Harry rarely got himself into things, but when he felt a friend was being disrespected, he did not hold anything back.

He felt Jules tense beside him and Mike’s eyes flashed. Mike turned to where his mates were loitering.

“Hey, lads, did you hear that? The f**got thinks he knows my girlfriend better than I do.”

More hisses were heard from around the dining hall, as well as laughs from Mike’s friends. Harry felt ice coursing through his veins. People always said how gross Mike’s comments were to him, but no one was willing to shut them down.

One of Mike’s mates, Dave, stepped forward, but he remained far enough way so he could make his voice carry across the hall.

Harry could have predicted what he said before he said it.

“Hey, Styles, want to suck me off?” Dave sniggered, grabbing his crotch. Harry wished the ground would swallow him alive.

“No,” said a booming voice from the other end of the hall. Harry whipped his head in the direction of the voice. He was met by the same blue eyes from several minutes ago. Only now, they weren’t friendly — they burned as Louis stood up abruptly. “But I’ll kick your tight little virgin ass so hard, you won’t sit down for a week.”

Whispers intensified throughout the hall, as well as some whistles. Harry could hear his heart pounding.

“What the fuck did you say?” Dave shouted.

Louis moved closer to the group.

“Get the fuck out of here, you twats,” Louis said, easily. His voice was level, but the same rage was evident in his eyes.

Dave looked at Mike for instructions, who looked dumbfounded. The group of mates left the hall without another word, clearly overwhelmed by the turn of events.

A few people started clapping, but Louis gave them withering glares.

“Oh, sod off. Just because you lot are cowards doesn’t mean that I did anything spectacular.”

Everyone’s eyes quickly averted, except for Harry’s. He and Louis stared at each other for a moment before the other boy nodded at Harry to follow him. Harry immediately stood up.

“Where are you going?” Jules asked, grabbing hold of his arm. “I thought we were studying.”

Harry looked at her and pursed his lips. By the look on her face, she could tell that he was unimpressed.

“Get back to me when being my friend is more than just fashionable and you actually give a shit how people treat me.”

He left her with her mouth hanging open and followed Louis out of the dining hall, ignoring the countless whispers that followed them.

Harry’s gaze was so fixated on the back of Louis’ head that he was unaware of their path. Finally, Louis opened the door to an empty classroom and motioned for Harry to go inside. Harry lifted himself gradually onto a desk.

“How are you?” Louis asked, as Harry said, “Thank you.” They stared at each other briefly and then laughed.

“I’m …” Harry trailed off, and Louis nodded in what appeared to be understanding.

“You don’t have to explain. You also don’t need to thank me.”

“I do,” Harry insisted. “You … I’ve never seen so many people dumbstruck. I would’ve laughed at your response if it were different circumstances. Besides … you didn’t have to do it.”

“Yes, I did,” Louis stressed. “God, Harry, I’m sorry if you’re not accustomed to people giving a shit — shit, no, that came out wrong —”

Harry bit his lip and shook his head.

“You’re right,” Harry said, softly. “Don’t get me wrong, I know what you did wasn’t some act of heroism and I do have mates who would say as much — though maybe not as well.” Louis’ lip twitched. “I just … it’s never the ones who should be speaking up, you know?”

“I do,” Louis echoed. Harry watched him hop gracefully onto the teacher’s desk across from him. He tried not to focus on the thickness of Louis’ thighs that were defined by his chinos.

“Can I ask you something personal, Louis?”

“Shoot.”

“Are you queer?”

Louis nodded.

“Yeah. I knew I was gay for ages. And you? Are you queer?” Harry was certain that surprise spread across his features.

“Well … yeah —”

“I’d rather confirm it by you than some twat who measures his cock by how many slurs he throws around,” Louis said. “Sorry, I curse a lot. Me mum is always yelling at me about it.”

Harry shook his head, offering half a smile.

“No, I’m just in a daze, is all. I haven’t heard you speak so much unless your mates are around. I guess I had you pegged for the quiet type.”

“Hardly,” Louis laughed. He then sobered. “I’m sorry, though, Harry. I never actually said it before. No one should have to deal with that.”

“Thank you,” Harry said, feeling slightly like a broken record. “It feels nice to know there is someone else in the school who is gay.”

“Oh, come on. There are definitely loads more.”

Harry shrugged.

“They can’t all be as brave as you, though, I suppose,” said Louis, gently. Harry flushed.

“Shut it,” he mumbled, looking at his shoes.

“Take the compliment, Harold.”

“My name’s not —”

“I know.” He heard a thud and saw Louis’ feet shuffling closer to him. Harry then felt a hand resting on his shoulder. He glanced up at him.

That was his first mistake.

Louis’ eyes were even more magnificent up close. Harry felt himself holding his breath in complete awe as he admired their cerulean depths. How could anyone have such long eyelashes, as well —

“Harry,” said Louis, concern laced in his tone. “Are you all right? You look —”

Harry leaned closer and Louis’ words died on his bright, pink lips. Harry could not look away.

“Is this OK?” Harry asked, timidly.

He watched Louis’ Adam’s Apple bob as the other boy swallowed thickly.

“Harry … you don’t feel like you owe me …”

Harry shook his head quickly and Louis let out a shaky breath.

“It’s brilliant,” Louis replied, but Harry’s lips met his own before he could finish the word.

Louis’ lips were as soft as Harry imagined them. The kiss was soft and tender, and as they grew more familiar with each other, it became more needy and rushed.

Harry swore he could hear both of their hearts pounding and let out a whimper when he felt Louis’ hands roam down his back. He threw his head back when Louis’ hands slipped into his trousers and cupped his arse.

“Fuck, we’re in school,” murmured Harry. Louis snickered from where he kissed Harry’s neck.

“Better be quiet then.” Harry nearly came from those words alone.

“On the desk.”

Their pants mixed together as Louis straddled him, grinding their clothed cocks. He never did anything so reckless, but he was utterly intoxicated by Louis’ touch. He nearly came undone for a second time when Louis unzipped his fly and wrapped his strong, veiny hand around his cock.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry said, the nickname naturally slipping out. “So hard.”

“What do you want, Harry?”

“You. Do you have —?”

Louis nodded. He quickly sprung off of Harry and hurried to the door, locking it and placing a chair under the doorknob. Harry let out a throaty laugh.

“Safe exhibitionism. I like that in a man.” Louis rolled his eyes and climbed back on top of him once he shimmied out of his trousers and pants.

“Off,” demanded Louis, and Harry obliged. Louis barely stifled a moan.

“You — You’re not wearing any pants.” Harry shrugged. “That’s fucking hot.”

The friction of their bare cocks was almost too much for Harry to handle. In a short time, they were sweaty messes and it was all Harry could do to not come as he ground down on three of Louis’ fingers.

“Now, Lou. I won’t last much longer.”

Louis’ eyes darkened with lust. He quickly unwrapped the condom and shimmied it on.

“You ready?”

“Yeah,” gasped Harry, bucking his hips in anticipation. He arched his back as Louis slid into him, making moon-shaped crescents on Louis’ back.

“Fuck, move.”

Harry bit his lip to stop from screaming out at the slow and tortuous drag of Louis moving inside of him. He moved his hips to the same rhythm in an effort to encourage Louis.

“L-Louis, I’m good. Faster.”

That was all the confidence Louis needed. Harry felt delirious as Louis thrust in and out of him and he admired the ripples of Louis’ arms that were holding him above Harry. Before he knew it, he was teetering toward the edge.

“Louis, I’m —”

He was cut off by a kiss, and that was what did it for Harry. As Louis gently sucked on his lower lip, he came on his chest and felt himself vibrate as Louis filled the condom. He felt warm all over.

As the drag of Louis’ hips slowed and they came down from their highs, the gravity of their actions sunk in for them. They stared at each other with blown eyes.

“Did we —?” Harry began.

“Fuck on Mrs. O’Reilly’s desk?” Louis supplied, breathlessly. “Yeah, and she doesn’t even let anyone use her chair.”

Harry let out a cackle and covered his mouth. Louis grinned and handed him a tissue to wipe off the drying come.

“Oh, God.”

“You’re all right, though, yeah?” said Louis, and Harry glanced at him. He could see the other boy was clearly nervous about overstepping. He tried to reassure Louis with a gentle peck.

“Yeah,” said Harry, with a smile. “Besides … I reckon this was the best thing to come across her desk in a long time.”

Louis’ eyes widened and he threw his head back and laughed aloud. Several minutes later, when they were re-dressed and made sure all of the evidence was disposed of thoroughly, Harry and Louis glanced at each other. They, in Harry’s opinion, were far too bashful for two people who slept with each other on school property.

“So,” said Louis. It was clear he didn’t want to make the first step. Well, Harry could do it again. He did it once and it worked out pretty well.

“Can I have your number?” Harry blurted out. Louis grinned and he felt his cheeks flush.

“Of course. Now your booty call is just a text away,” Louis teased, but Harry shook his head.

“You know it wasn’t that, right?” Louis nodded. “I just wanted to be sure. You probably could tell I was enamored by you when you asked me for the time and I practically recited you one of Churchill’s addresses.”

Louis laughed.

“I had an inkling, but nothing concrete,” Louis said, glancing up as he typed his number into Harry’s phone. “I was taken with you, too.”

“Yeah?” Louis nodded.

“I’m a sucker for curls, I guess,” Louis said, tugging at the object in question. “Would you want to hang out after school?”

“Well, I should figure out the whole situation with Jules first,” Harry sighed, and Louis nodded. “I’ll text you after? I live across the street from the park on Elmwood. A few blocks down.”

“I know it. Sounds brilliant.” Just then, the warning bell rang. “I need to run; if I’m late for physics, Mrs. Murphy will have my arse.”

“She can get in line.”

“God, you did  _ not _ just say that,” Louis groaned. Harry shrugged and smiled into the kiss Louis dropped on his lips.

“Like I said — you’re the one who has the way with words.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment or a kudos! You can follow me on Twitter at @Harry1994Photos and on Instagram at @Harry1994Photos and/or @Louis1991Photos.


End file.
